Cela faisait onze ans
by britishtoune
Summary: … Qu’elle était sortie de sa vie… Qu’il avait continué de l’aimer… Onze ans de sa vie perdu… Après onze ans, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer et évoluer…


_« Très bien si c'est ce que vous voulez professeur Snape ! »_

_Hermione sortit en trombe des appartements du Maître des potions. Celui-ci se disait que c'était la meilleure solution. Il n'était pas un homme fréquentable. Elle méritait mieux._

Severus se situait au deuxième étage, il regardait le lac par une des fenêtres du château. Cela faisait onze ans… Onze ans qu'elle était partie, onze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, onze ans que cette dernière scène tournait dans sa tête, tous les jours sans aucun répit… Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il soit fidèle à ce qu'il était ? … Un homme froid sans cœur… Alors qu'elle l'avait soigné et veillé pendant sa convalescence, après qu'il ait reçu plusieurs doloris en même temps. Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert qu'il était un espion… Elle n'avait jamais cessé de clamer qu'elle arriverait à le guérir.

« Typiquement gryffondorien. » murmura t'il pour lui-même.

Il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se laissa aller à ses sombres pensées. Elle avait disparu après cette discussion, personne ne savait où elle était, même pas Potter et Weasley… Evidemment c'était lui le fautif… Les réunions de l'Ordre finissaient toujours sur une joute verbale entre eux. Albus ne savait rien non plus. Comment avait elle pu se volatiliser comme ça ? Il soupira, posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Le soleil réchauffait son visage. Il entendit des pas non loin de lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, à quoi bon ? L'effervescence de la rentrée se sentait. Il allait, encore cette année, essayer d'inculquer quelque chose à des cornichons d'élèves sans aucuns talents.

« Severus ? »

Il ne bougea pas, avait il bien entendu ? Non il devait rêver, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours depuis quelque temps…

« Severus ? »

La voix se fit plus insistante, il prit la peine de tourner la tête. Son cœur rata un battement, elle était en face de lui, entourée d'un halo de lumière. Il descendit de l'appui de fenêtre, il se cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de peur de se tromper. Elle avança vers lui, il ne pu que la détailler de haut en bas. Elle était tellement belle, le temps n'avait pas eu de prise sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient enfin domptés, elle les avait laissé pendre en de sublime crolles anglaises. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui dit :

« Bonjour Severus, comment vas-tu ? »

Severus était tellement estomaqué qu'il n'arriva qu'à articuler :

« Hermione… »

Il était réellement sous le choc, celle qui était dans ses pensées toutes ses années, était devant lui et lui parlait… Elle s'approcha encore de lui et passa sa main sur la joue fatiguée de Severus. En sentant le contact de la main d'Hermione, il ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa main sur celle qu'il avait sur la joue et il ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, dans ce couloir vide. Puis il lâcha la main d'Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle lui souriait, il lui dit :

« On peut dire que je fais aller… »

Des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière Severus, il se tourna et tomba sur un enfant, celui-ci s'adressa à Hermione :

« Maman !! Je vais adorer étudier ici !! »

« Adonis, ne t'ai-je pas appris les bonnes manières ? »

« Excuse moi maman ! … Bonjour monsieur ! »

Il le salua en se courbant, Severus fit un signe de tête assez froidement, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. A cet instant, Remus apparut au bout du couloir, Hermione s'adressa à lui :

« Remus, pourrais tu t'occuper d'Adonis le temps que je parle avec Severus, merci. »

« Bien sûr Hermione… Adonis tu me suis s'il te plait ! »

Hermione les regarda partir puis son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers Severus, elle remarqua qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement, il lui dit :

« Tu as un très beau fils Hermione, félicitation… Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais Remus ! »

Elle lui sourit et ne pu s'empêcher de dire en riant :

« Remus est le parrain d'Adonis… Il m'a aidé lorsque j'étais seule. »

« Mais… »

« Tu as voulu que je disparaisse de tes yeux c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Remus a été le gardien de mon secret, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Severus tu m'as brisé le cœur ! Et je n'avais aucunement envie d'avoir des réflexions des autres, alors qu'ils m'avaient dit de me méfier de toi… Je déteste avoir tort, Remus a été le seul à me comprendre et je l'en remercie… Et je suis revenue maintenant car Adonis entre ici en Septembre et qu'Albus avait besoin d'une nouvelle professeur de métamorphoses. »

Severus ne su quoi dire. La femme, qu'il avait toujours aimée, allait travailler dans le même endroit que lui… Il avait toujours espéré la revoir, mais maintenant elle devait être mariée vu qu'elle avait un fils, elle le regarda intriguée mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire :

« Tu n'as donc rien remarqué ? »

« Remarqué quoi ? Tu viens de revenir alors que ton souvenir me hante depuis onze ans, j'ai un peu du mal à m'en remettre… »

« Severus comme tu viens de le dire cela fait onze ans… »

Severus ne réagit pas, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, retournant dans tous les sens cette phrase, jusqu'à ce que l'évidence vienne le frapper de plein fouet. Il regarda Hermione, interloqué, ne pouvant rien prononcer. Celle-ci le laissa, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin prononcer, dans un souffle, sa réponse :

« Adonis… est… mon… fils… »

Hermione acquiesça. Severus s'adossa au mur, il était entrain réellement de prendre conscience de cette nouvelle. Mais une bouffée de colère s'insinua en lui et il explosa :

« Comment as-tu pu me cacher cela Hermione ??? »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire triste ce qu'il le calma aussitôt, elle lui répondit :

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est parce que tu m'as demandé de partir de ta vie Severus ! Et que le jour où tu me l'as demandé, je venais d'apprendre de la bouche de Mme Pomfresh que j'étais enceinte… Je lui ai donc fait promettre de ne jamais te le dire. »

Severus glissa le long du mur et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il réalisa tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. Il avait continué de l'aimer même lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de partir, mais il en avait eu le cœur brisé. Mais pourquoi avait il fait cela ? … Hermione se mit à genoux et lui releva le menton. Elle approcha ses lèvres de la joue droite, elle lécha doucement la larme qui avait coulé, elle appuya son front contre celui de Severus, puis elle murmura :

« Tu m'as tellement fait mal le jour où tu m'as demandé de partir que je ne pouvais te dire que j'attendais un enfant de toi… Tu avais pris ta décision, j'ai pris la mienne… »

« Je t'ai toujours aimé Hermione… »

« Moi aussi Severus, tu es le seul homme que j'ai aimé… Et que j'aime toujours ! »

Severus passa sa main sur la nuque d'Hermione, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser timide, qui se transforma au fur et à mesure en un baiser passionné mais d'une tendresse extrême. Au bout de quelques instants, ils reprirent leur souffle, elle reposa son front sur celui de l'homme qu'il l'avait tant fait souffrir. Il murmura :

« Comme vas-tu annoncer à Adonis que je suis son père ? »

« Il le sait… Mais il n'a jamais vu de photo de toi… »

« Il sait que je serais son professeur ? »

« Oui… Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on lui parle et que je lui explique ta façon d'enseigner… »

« J'ai changé Hermione… Depuis que Voldemort n'est plus, les Serpentards ne sont plus favorisés. »

Elle entra dans ses pensées, Severus humait doucement le doux parfum qu'elle dégageait. Il n'avait pas enlevé sa main de la nuque de la femme qu'il aimait, il avait besoin de ressentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Il la sentit frémir, à quoi pensait elle ?

« Maman ? »

Hermione se détacha rapidement de Severus, elle se leva et lissa sa robe, elle regarda son fils les yeux flamboyants. Elle lui dit :

« Adonis, je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester avec Remus ? »

« Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher… Il faudrait vous mettre d'accord ! »

Severus se releva également, Adonis s'approcha, le regarda et dit :

« Vous êtes mon père n'est ce pas ? »

Severus fut interloqué, il regarda Hermione qui était autant étonnée que lui. Il regarda son fils et lui répondit :

« Oui je suis bien ton père… Mais comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je vous ressemble, enfin c'est ce que maman m'a toujours dit ! »

Hermione s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras, elle le serra et lui dit :

« Je suis désolée mon chéri… »

« Mais pourquoi tu es désolée maman ? … Tu m'as élevé avec tellement d'amour et tu m'as assez répété qu'un jour je rencontrerais mon père, non ? Et ce jour est enfin arrivé ! »

Il lui sourit, se détacha de sa mère, se dirigea vers Severus et contre toute attente, il serra dans ses petits bras frêles le corps de son père. Il engloba le corps de son fils, Hermione regarda cette scène avec tendresse. Son fils était très mature pour son âge, de plus il avait développé une passion pour les potions. Severus quant à lui se sentait un peu secoué, il avait retrouvé la femme de sa vie, elle était encore amoureuse de lui et il avait un fils.

Adonis desserra son étreinte faisant comprendre à son père que cet instant était terminé, il reprit la parole :

« Maman, je vais rejoindre parrain. Je pense que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver ! Papa, enfin si je vous me permettais de vous appeler comme cela ? »

« Evidemment, mais simplement en privé, sinon cela pour éveiller les soupçons… »

Adonis lui sourit, fit un signe de tête et ajouta :

« Donc papa, occupe toi bien de maman ! »

Et il partit en courant laissant Severus, un tantinet choqué, Hermione le regarda amusé, elle lui dit :

« Severus vas tu te remettre de cette entrevue ? »

« Je pense que oui… Et je viens de remarquer qu'il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les miens… »

« Oui, mais par contre il a les yeux de deux couleurs différentes… Un noir et un noisette. »

« Tu as fait un sublime travail Hermione… Par contre j'ai une question à te poser. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Adonis porte quel nom de famille ? »

« Il porte mon nom car nous n'étions pas marié Severus ! »

« Je vais devoir remédier à cela alors ! Mais pas dans l'immédiat, car j'ai vraiment envie de jouer à te faire la cour ! »

Hermione se mit à rire, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et lui murmura de façon mutine :

« J'attend cela depuis onze ans ! »

Severus posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien aimée, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un enfant de onze ans était entrain de les regarder les yeux brillants… Il murmura pour lui-même :

« J'ai enfin retrouvé ma vraie famille, cela faisait onze ans que j'attendais ce moment… »


End file.
